The two new nobodies of Organization XIII
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, everyone. It's Annie here with a story for Kingdom Hearts. My friend was helping out, but he doesn't want to finish it with me which I don;t mind. Horror for Xenma torturing Vexen. Rated M for 2 Lemon scenes in the story and for the language in the story as some of the letters are replaced with * as to hid the word. Enjoy the story as I start to work on my other stories.


Annie: Hi, this is my first Kingdom Heart story. I had a friend who had helped me with it, but he said he didn't what to finish it with me. His name was Kays Destiny and I don't hate him for leaving the story to me. This chapter will have my (Was our before) OC's info and the first 7 chapters of the story. First is my (Was Our before) OC's information, so here you go, and NO STEALING. I mean it or else I'll stick my-self (Was Annie before) on you when I'm (Was she is before) in my (Was her before) demon-vampire princess form with my (Was her before) weapon! I meant it with the warning.

Name: Dustin Kays

Nickname: Key

Number: 17

Age: 14

Weapon: Sword/Keyblade?

Element: Air

Hair color/style: Spiky, light green

Eye color: Odd eyed, one eye being brown and the other being blue

History: The Nobodies didn't know about him and his sister figure until Number 13, Roxas, Number 8, Axel, and Number 14, Xion, ran into them during a reconnaissance mission to the world titled: The Ghost Town that has a forest, and appropriately named. He, along with his sister, were recruited, and instantly began to hit it off with Number 14 Xion due to his kindness and battle prowess respectively- he would often be seen with her. However, due to his mysterious appearance, very little is known about him, except for an odd pendant he wears in the shape of a rainbow with a lightning bolt shooting down from it.

Personality: Very light-hearted and kind, he is often questioned about how he seems so full of energy- all he says, however, is that it's "all about your smile!" In battle, he's often very passionate, an odd quality for a Nobody, and has a fast, unpredictable battle strategy- one minute he'll use his sword, then the next he'll use his fists, and then magic. Despite this, though, he worries about his 'sister', Yume, and if she's sick he'll never leave her bedside, not even for the restroom, sleep, or for food. He's cautious about Marluxia, however, as he sees something… sinister behind his eyes; the longer they spend together, though, he begins to accept the flower lover.

Limit Break: Tornado of Chaos- Dustin will jump in the air and spin around, before rushing to the ground in an earth-shattering drilling attack, air magic sharp enough to break skin flowing off of him like a fluctuating wave.

Name: Annie Moon Heart

Nicknames (One is used by Marluxia): Yume, Star, and Lily (Used by Marluxia only)

Number: 16

Age: 18

Weapon: Bow with Arrows and Keyblade?

Element: Water/Nature/Heartless

Hair Color: Two-tone (Lavender on top and Pink on the bottom) in a set of long pigtails that extend to the waist- two red hairbands hold them in place.

Eye color: Orange

History: She found Kays in a forest when he was 2 years old and took him in as a little brother, finding a small name on the blanket he was wrapped in as well as on the back of the clasp she later turned into a pendant. She was 18 years old when her and Kays fell into a very deep sleep for 1,000 years. When they did wake up, they almost instantly had their hearts taken away due to how weak they were. Keys's heart became a very powerful heartless, who took her heart but keeping her emotions inside her, and she can control it as a weapon (It can change forms due to her giving it some of her magic to change forms, but as a result it has to be touching her to do so).

Personality: She is an over-protective sister/mother to Kays, but ONLY to him; she became weak in the legs when she saw Marluxia and fell in love with him almost instantly, but is wary about Xion and due to the way she looks at her 'brother'; she tries to keep an eye on Xion, but due to getting distracted by Marluxia passing by, she often fails. If anyone tries to hurt Dustin, Xion, Roxas, Rosa, Axel and Marluxia, she'll go on a rampage and try to kill them in return in 20 to 30 minutes; she's rude to Xigbar and Vexen, and doesn't trust Xemnas, the leader (She thinks he's hiding something). She's sarcastic and annoyed by Demyx if he doesn't do the missions given to him, and the others she more or less ignores.

Limit Breaks: (Two of them, one of the two are randomly used)

Mega shot- Aims at all the heartless with 10,000 arrows falling from the sky, but the only under her control, and destroys them.

Force of Nature- She screams when she is scared and plants come out of the ground and wrap around her to protect her and her friends; she is then put into a flower glass where her power goes out of control and the plants destroy the heartless as well as wound the user badly.

Extra Info: She lost her parents to murderers when she was only 4 years old, and her father taught her how to use bows and arrows before that, only to hunt for food.

Name: Crystal Soul

Nicknames: Crystal Girl (everyone's nickname for her because of her eye color) and Tiger, Sweetheart (Both are Zexion's only)

Number: 15

Age: 17

Weapon: Japanese Kanta (Sword)

Element: Air/Nature/Fire

Hair Color: Three-tone (Orange on top, Purple in the middle and Black on the bottom) with white high lights in a set of long twin braids that start from the top of her head to the bottom that extend to the ankle- two grey hairbands hold them in place.

Eye color: Crystal

History: Zexion found her on a mission when he was in a new world and took her in his care with Xemnas's permission to be her caretaker. They became friends for 3 years before they started to date each other for 7 years. Xemnas didn't mind as long as they keep it a secret from the others, but Saix since he's second in command.

Personality: Caring, worried, afraid to lose, helpful and kind to Zexion, Annie, Kays, Roxas, Axel, Xion and Demyx; understandful and trustful to Xemnas, but rude and hateful to the others.

Limit Breaks: Kanta slash (Side ways); It hits every Heartless within a radius of the kanta before the Heartless get destroyed by the attack.

Air Cutter: Wind cuts the Heartless like blades and the Heartless get destroyed by it.

Fire Blaster: Fire comes onto the kanta and she swings it to release a fire line that blastereds the Heartless into ashes.

Nature Slash: The kanta glows green and vines wrapped around her arms to take her magic to power the attack even more before she swings the kanta to release roots of a tree at the heartless that take all of the energy from the Heartless to get back Crystal's magic powers.

Extra Info: She lost her parents to a burning house fire when she was only 6 years old, and her father taught her how to use kantas before that, only to protect her-self.

Name: Tori Kokoro

Nickname: Iruka

Number: 18

Age: 21

Weapon: Staff

Element: The five high element

Hair color/style: Short, light blue

Eye color: Fire red

History: Element mage since she was a newborn baby and doesn't like fights unless it's a war where she and her boyfriend, Kaito Wind fight anyone who is going to kill someone.

Personality: Very light-hearted and kind, she is often in her room working on her stories that are getting published in Twilight Town for the town people to read. Despite this, though, she worries about her boyfriend, Kaito, and if he's sick she'll never leave his bedside, not even for the restroom, sleep, or for food.

Limit Break:

The five element (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Ice) attack- All five of the high elements attack together and attack all Heartless and will keep going until all Heartlesses are gone from site.

Extra Info: She doesn't like it when Kaito or her friends (Annie, Keys, Xion, Zexion, Crystal and Marluxia) get hurt and will hurt anyone who hurts them.

Name: Kaito Wind

Nicknames: Wind Boy (Everyone, but Annie, Zexion, Keys, Crystal, Tori, Xion and Marluxia), Johnny (Tori only)

Number: 19

Age: 23

Weapon: Staff

Element: Light/Darkness/Nature/Metal

Hair Color: Icey Blue with fire red high lights in a low ponytail that goes to the middle on the back tied back with a hair band

Eye color: Icy blue

History: Element mage since he was a newborn baby and doesn't like fights unless it's a war where he and his girlfriend, Tori Kokoro fight anyone who is going to kill someone.

Personality: Very light-hearted and kind, he is often in his room working on his art and building blueprint that are getting published in Twilight Town for the town people to see and built since he made Twilight Town bigger to put a Art Museum in it. Despite this, though, he worries about his girlfriend, Tori, and if she's hurt to the point she'll never get back up until she is fully healed, he'll never leave her bedside, not even for the restroom, sleep, or for food.

Limit Breaks:

The four element attack- All four of the other elements circle together and attack all Heartless and will keep going until all Heartlesses are gone from site.

Extra Info: He doesn't like it when Tori or his friends (Annie, Keys, Xion, Zexion, Crystal and Marluxia) get hurt and will hurt anyone who hurts them.

Annie: Time for the first chapter of the story. Enjoy the story, everyone.

* * *

Chapter 1: The two new nobodies of Organization XIII

Once, a long time ago… Okay, fairly recently… A peaceful forest was filled with the sounds of wildlife… That is, until the sound of a star-shape pod hissing broke those sounds, and sent all the animals into hiding. Then there was silence… before a young girl groaned, slowly opening her eyes inside the pod. 'Where are we? What happened?' An 18 year old girl thought to herself before she looked at 14 year old boy who is sleeping in her arms. 'How… How long were we asleep for?' She thought worriedly before she shook the teenager's shoulder gently. "Hey… Key… Key, wake up!"

The spiky-haired teenager groaned sleepily, nuzzling his face into her shoulder and moaning out, "Mom… F-five more minutes…" The girl sighed, before shaking him a bit more. Eventually, he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes free of sleep. "H-huh? Annie? ….Where are we?"

The older girl shrugged, before getting up and walking around the forest cautiously. She quickly stopped, however, when she saw a grand total of 14 cloaked people in the forest walking around, all of them wearing black cloaks. She quickly rushed back to the pod and called out, "Kai, where are you?" She called out for her Heartless weapon/friend, and came from behind three trees that were beside the star-shape pod and rubbed it's head against her arm, purring, as it transformed into a Shadow Heartless. "We need to know where and what's going on. Kai, show us what happened to us." She said gently, rubbing it's antenna like they were a dog's ears. The Heartless purred again, before 'speaking' in it's own language for a good minute. Apparently, though, the two of them could understand it, as they both stared at the little Shadow in shock. "W-wait, WHAT!? How can we have been asleep for 5,000 years? I- why don't I hear my heartbeat?!" The boy asked, quickly grabbing his chest and trying to feel something, ANYTHING, from inside it. "Come on, I KNOW I'm not dead!" Annie frowned sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "We must have became Nobodies, and now we have no hearts to speak of… Key, your heart is inside Kai's body now." Then she blinked, seeing the Shadow Heartless tackle the younger, brown-haired boy to the ground. Then Kai began rubbing it's head in a 'Sorry for taking your heart, Key.' on Key's chest, and she smiled at the adorable site. "Aww, Kai is saying sorry. That's so sweet!" She said before she heard a swear from behind her. "Let's go help them out… C'mon, Key!" The two of them rushed over to where the forest was growing filled with flashes of light, before they both saw two other clocked figures joining in and helping the first to his feet as eleven others summoned weapons from nowhere, beginning to fight off the first enemies, Shadows. They both paled, seeing about 2.1 million heartless there. "... Um… Never mind." She backed up a bit, gulping nervously.

They watched those fourteen cloaked figures continue to defeat Heartless, but more keep coming to replace the defeated heartless. "Man. Why is there more than before?" One complained, taking off his hood to reveal a man with an eyepatch on as he reloaded his weapon, two guns. "Shut up and get rid of them!" Another shouted at the first, his hood coming off to reveal blue hair and an x across his nose. "Now what do we do?" One of them wondered to himself, before noticing a Heartless rushing up behind one of the shorter cloaked figures holding what looked like a key; he quickly pushed them out of the way, shouting "Roxas, look out! AHHH!" He screamed in pain as the Heartless clawed his back. He winced, blood seeping from his wound as the one he saved cried out, "A-Axel, are you O.K?!" The man nodded, slowly standing up and taking off his hood to reveal striking green eyes and spiky red hair. "Yeah, be careful next time. I can't let you get hurt; I AM your caretaker, after all…" He grinned at the boy, before wincing as his wound was struck again by a Soldier Heartless. Eventually, the 14 year old Nobody watching this couldn't take it anymore, and he gently nudged the girl next to him. "Let's just help them out, Yume." Key said worriedly, glancing at the man. "I… I don't think they could survive this if they keep this up!" The girl nodded, as two flashes of light appeared in her hands, revealing an archery set of a bow and arrows. "Alright, little brother. Let me use it since I don't have much energy in me." The boy nodded, taking a step back and hiding his Heartless behind him, to make sure it wasn't going to get hit. Yume aimed into the air and shot up. The arrow went up above the clouds before 10 to 20,000 arrows fall from the sky and hit every Heartless there! "What the?! Where did these arrows came from?" One of them wondered, using a shield made of ice to make sure he wasn't turned into a makeshift porcupine. Another one, holding a sitar of all things as a weapon, noticed the two people watching up in the trees and pointed. "Guys, look! Up there!" They looked up at Yume and Key with Kai hiding behind Yume's back.

"Let's go down and say hi to them. They can't hurt us or I'll sic Kai on them." Yume said before she picked up Key in her arms, like a mother would with her 4 year old son, and let Kai climb onto her back and Yume jumped down right in front of them. Key yelped, barely able to keep his grip on the girl, before she put him down and he blushed in a bit of embarrassment. "Who are you?" The blue hair man asked suspiciously, holding what looked like a huge claymore in one hand. "Where did you come from?" "I'm Annie, and this is my brother." Annie said, gesturing to the brown, spiky-haired boy next to her. He waved, smiling, as he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Dustin Kays, but my sisther- mother and sister combined- calls me Keys. I guess it's 'cause of my last name…" He didn't notice, but one of them, a man with silver hair, frowned, as if seeing a ghost. "And this is Kai." Kays said before Kai came off off Annie's back and stayed behind her, but showed it's face. "A Heartless?" The boy, called Roxas, said in shock, as he held up his Keyblade as if to hurt it. Annie quickly got in front of him, though, frowning at him angrily. "Hey! Stop it! Kai's my second weapon since I can control him, he won't hurt anyone! Unless I order him to hurt people that try to hurt us!" Annie said in a very angry tone of voice that Roxas hid behind Axel. Everyone freaked out since Heartless hurt people and take their hearts instinctively, before one voice spoke up. "You are Nobodies. You have no heart." The white hair man said this, nodding in thought. "I suppose... that is how you're still… alive today." The dual-tone haired girl frowned suspiciously, slowly nodding. 'I don't trust him. Better keep an eye on him.' Annie thought to herself, before her brother poked his head up between the two, smiling sheepishly. "We have no home and would like to live with you." Key said, scratching his head nervously. "Ya know… if you'd let us?"

"...Come and be part of our family of nobodies." The white hair man finally said, nodding, before he summoned a black portal, filled with shadows, and went right into it without any fear. The others followed and Yume, Key and Kai went it as well, emerging in a white room filled with huge thrones, 14 of them to be exact. "Whoa, never saw a place like this. I want a tour! This is going to be fun!" Key said, looking around, before he started to run to the hallway behind them, grinning excitedly. "Key, you get back here! You can't just run in other people's homes!" Annie shouted in annoyance, grumbling as she ran after her brother with Kai running after her because he doesn't want to be near the other 'humans' without Annie and Kays there since he knows them only. "...Sir? Do you think it was right to bring them here? Along with a Heartless that we are destroying to get the hearts they have, so we can competed Kingdom Heart with?" Roxas finally asked the white hair man, frowning worriedly. However, he responded coldly, not once looking at the boy who had yet to take off his hood. "Don't worry about it, Roxas. Marluxia, I'm leaving you as the girl's caretaker as well as her brother." He said, as a pink-haired man holding a scythe blanched, taking off his hood and frowning angrily at the older man. "What?! Sir, with all due respect, why me?" The pink haired man, named Marluxia, asked, tightening his grip on his weapon in annoyance and in rage. 'Why did he have to pick me to look after the two newcomers? Why me, out of everyone here, why me?' Marluxia thought to himself. "Because she attacked the Heartless and she did it without the Heartless knowing about it, like they didn't sense her being there at all. She's a lot like you, but a female version. Her brother… I want you to keep an eye on him. I want to make sure he doesn't do something that could get him or her killed; I sense that both of them can use the Keyblade." He said, looking down the hallway where the two runaway Nobodies went, before everyone freaked out by that and started to whisper to each other. "Sir, how is that possible?" A man with dreadlocks asked him, frowning in confusion as he held his six spears. "That is what I wish to find out… But for now, that is all. You are all dismissed!" Everyone hesitated for a moment, before they all dispersed, with Xemnas, the white-haired man, thinking about the boy who had just recently come into their castle… and who looked a lot like another Keyblade wielder…

* * *

Annie: I know who that keyblade wielder is.

Xion: Who?

Annie: It is Sora and I think I (Was we before) should have him be a member without his memories with Roxas looking after him since they're in love only in the story.

Roxas: WHAT?!

* * *

Eventually after 10 minutes of looking for Keys, Annie found him in one of the empty rooms, fast asleep, and she saw Kai run to the bed before he jumped up on the bed and curled up to Key's chest, falling asleep. "Guess he was tired and want to sleep on a bed." Annie said, chuckling as he ruffled his hair, before she turned and saw a pink hair man there at the doorway with his arms cross over his chest. "Can I help you?" Annie asked, frowning in confusion, as she stood up and faced him with her own crossed arms over her chest. "No, but the boss, Xemnas, said I'm your caretaker as well as your brother's caretaker. If you need anything, just ask. I'm 5 doors down from here. The doors are always open, so come down when you need me. Well, I'm going to be in my room if you need me." He said this as he gestured to the right so she knew which direction he meant. "Wait, you never gave your name!" Annie said, blinking in surprise. "It's Marluxia, Number 11." Marluxia said, glancing back at her, before leaving the doorway and going to his garden. The girl blinked, before smiling with a goofy expression on her face. 'He's so handsome, hot and sexy… W-wait, why am I thinking like that? I'm a Nobody, I have no heart to love with! ...I must be sick or something.' Annie thought to herself. She shook her head, summoning another bed in the room for her to sleep in and making the room bigger with 50 bookshelves in front of the two beds for books to be put on for Annie to read to Keys, before she stumbled and fell to the floor, passing out there. Eventually after 30 seconds, the door opened, and Number 11 walked in, noticing the girl laying on the ground in front of him. He quickly picked her up, feeling her forehead with his gloved hands, as he put her down on the new bed. 'What happened to her? She passed out after she summoned a bed for herself with 50 bookshelves for books to read from… But she must have passed out before she could get in her day.' He felt her head again, taking off his glove, and wincing at the massive heat that is coming from her forehead.

'She has a fever, and it looks like it's a high one at that… I'd better call someone, Vexen- no, bad idea. He would experiment on her… Hmm, I guess I had better go with Zexion then, he's probably still in the library.' Marluxia thought before he took all of her clothes off except for her bra and underwear, to which Marluxia blushed at the size of her chest- easily a D cup in a large bra sizes- before he saw a nightgown on the bed, that she summoned to change into before she goes into her bed, and put her in it before he laid her in the bed she summoned with her powers and gently draped a blanket over her for some level of modesty. Then Marluxia went and got Zexion to cheek on Annie. 15 minutes later, Marluxia got Zexion into Annie's room and told him what happened before Zexion put a rod in her mouth to know how high the fever is. "It's a high fever of 150 F and she looks like she went up against 40,000 Heartless in one day…" He said this to himself, casting spell after spell from his book on the girl. "How long will she be in bed for? Xemnas may have a mission for her and her brother." Marluxia asked with a frown as he looked her over worriedly. "5 weeks is the maximum, considering her massive fever…" Zexion said, glancing over his book and reading the information that appeared in it from the spells. "I see." A voice said from behind Marluxia, and they both jumped, turning to see the very silver-haired man standing behind them, his arms crossed. "Boss!" Marluxia said in surprise, blinking. "I would never gave her or her brother a mission until they got used to the castle, and how to walk around in it. Zexion, you are their doctor after this day forward." The boss said, pointing to the grey-haired book lover, before he left the room. "I never thought he would do that to you." Marluxia said to Zexion with a frown. "Guess I'll stay and look after her- at least until she recovers enough to wake up." Zexion shrugged, continuing to read, before he noticed her dress, heels, and ankle socks all in a pile on the floor next to the bed before he looked under the blanket and saw Annie is in a nightgown. "...You took her clothes off?" Zexion frowned, looking at the pink-haired Nobody disapprovingly. "Only way to keep her from overheating when she's in bed." Marluxia said, turning to hide his blush, before he left the room.

* * *

Annie: Shouldn't I had him take her bra off since sleeping in one, for girls only, will get lines where the bra was?

Sora: No, he'll have a nose-bleed off that and Zexion would of think that Marluxia is a pervert.

Annie: Guess you're right, Sora. I'll (Was Let's before) just continue the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The two new couples in the Organization XIII

5 hours after Xemnas had left the room, a certain long-haired girl moaned in her sleep, blearily opening her eyes and seeing Marluxia sitting in a chair nearby, Zexion asleep in the chair next to him, with his head on the bed and a blanket on him as well, his book on the nightstand near the bed closed with a book marker marking a page. "Hmm, mmm… Huh? Marluxia?" Annie blinked, sitting up slowly. "Hey, you passed out after you summoned this bed, that you're in, and 50 bookshelves." Marluxia smiled, glancing up from a piece of wood he held in his hands that he seemed to be carving into a flower of some kind. "How long were you here for?" Annie asked, frowning in confusion. "I was here for 3 hours. Zexion here, he's your doctor, as ordered by the boss to do so. You have a fever and should be in bed for 5 weeks. Do you want something to eat?" Marluxia asked, standing up as he put the piece of wood in his pocket along with his carving knife. "Chicken noodle soup with 4 sandwiches. Make sure there's hot sauce in it to help me sweat it out." Annie said after thinking for a moment. "Anything to drink?" Marluxia asked shocked that she would want 4 sandwiches with her soul. "Ginger Ale, flat ginger ale." Annie said with firm nod, and Marluxia nodded slowly, scared she'll find out he took her cloth off her body. Then she noticed her nightgown, and she yelped in shock, quickly pulling up the blanket to cover her. "W-what!? When did I…?" She blinked slowly, before noticing the clothes on the floor next to her bed. She blushed with a frown. "M-Marluxia, who took off my clothes and dressed me like this?!" Marluxia coughed a bit, trying to hide his blush. "U-uh… N-no idea… I thought it was you…" 'Crud!' He thought to himself. 'There is NO way she won't find out it's me! ...And… I care? I'm a Nobody, I shouldn't be caring!' "W-well… It isn't that big of a deal/problem, is it?" He gave her a nervous shrug, now trying to hide his face with his hood that he pulled up and she thought, blinking in surprise, 'He did it to not see me like this… That's… That's really kind and sweet of him!' She smiled softly, still covering herself up with a blush. "...I-I guess not… Hey, thanks for not looking at me while I'm like this…You're so sweet." She said before she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Marluxia blushed in surprise, turning to look at her, before they both heard someone gagging. "Ugh, shit, mother! Did you have to kiss him JUST as I woke up?" Dustin complained, covering his face and acting like he was going to throw up. "That's GROSS!" He shouted so loud, he accidentally woke up Zexion, who groaned sleepily before he looked up at Annie and Marluxia blushing madly and saw Keys with a 'I'm not going to let him near my mother AGAIN or else I'll KILL him myself!' expression on his face. Zexion then realized what happened, and he frowned, speaking up. "I'll keep an eye on them-" 'Not going to do it, sorry Keys.' "-for you, if you want." Zexion suggested before Annie gave a look that practically screamed 'THANK YOU, ZEXION!' on her face with a huge smile, which Zexion knows that she knows what he is doing and doesn't mind it at all, before she hid it from her brother/son figure.

Dustin grumbled, rubbing his forehead in annoyance, before he stood up and stretched. "Ugh… Thanks, Zexy… I'm gonna go explore some more." Key sighed. Marluxia then spoke up, still blushing. "I'll get Xion to give you a tour so you won't get lost; you won't get a mission until you get use to the place." After a few seconds, Key nodded, before pointing at him angrily. "Fine. Don't you DARE try anything with my MOTHER or I'll KILL you MYSELF!" Key shouted at Marluxia angrily and in rage, before Marluxia slowly nods his head. Key's eyes narrowed dangerously before stomping out of the room with Xion, who was near the door and blinking in surprise and confusion at the sight before her. "...Uh… Sure thing." Xion said, slowly nodding, before she left with him. "...Mother?" Zexion asked, turning to Annie in confusion and trying to keep a calm expression. Mentally, he and Marluxia were freaking out, not even moving or breathing at all, while turning green as a cucumber. 'HE'S HER SON!? WHAT DID THIS GIRL DO AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!?' But of course, he and Marluxia would never ever say that out loud. "Ugh, I figure that question will come out sooner or later. *Signs while rubbing the sides of her head with both of her fingers* … I found him when I was 6- he was only about 2 years old. He thinks of me as both a mother and a big sister, and I have to treat him both/that way for the most part… I'm 18 and he's 14 years old. I promise, I didn't do anything like that when I was that young!" She explained while Zexion and Marluxia sighed in relief, not liking the way that would have sounded, before she coughed. "A-anyways… Uh, about my food, Marluxia?" The pink haired man blinked, before nodding, as he began to walk down to the kitchen at a semi-fast pace. Dustin and Xion, meanwhile, were exploring the castle, before Xion glanced at him, the black-haired girl speaking up quietly. "...Uh… I-I was wondering, Dustin… What do you see? O-on me, I mean…" She asked softly. Dustin blinked, glancing over at her in confusion, before shrugging. "Uh… Not sure how to describe it. Black hair, blue eyes…? Why do you ask?" The girl blushed a bit when she saw his brown-green eyes looking at her curiously, and she looked away. "W-what? What is it? Was it something I said?" The boy blinked in confusion, raising an eyebrow. 'What is it with girls and looking away like that?' Xion shook her head quickly, still looking away. "N-no… It's just… um… Have you seen the moon?" Key blinked at the sudden question, glancing outside at the heart-shaped moon in the sky. "I wonder if all moons look like that…" The 14 year old Nobody chuckled at that, making her look at him in confusion. "...What?" The boy grinned, shrugging, as he raised a hand to his neck, rubbing something under his shirt. "Nothing, nothing… It's just… Most moons are spheres. That's it, really!" Then he hesitated, thinking, before shaking his head. "...Well, there's the OTHER kind of moon, but frankly, that doesn't count in my book, since it's not in the sky." Xion blinked in confusion, finally asking, "...Other kind of moon?" The boy blushed a bit, shrugging. "Well, basically it's a way to offend others- you pull down your pants and show your butt to them. It's… a bit of a weird thing to me, but I've never seen it, Annie's always been kinda strict." Key said with a shrug, and Xion was wide-eyed about that; thinking of Annie as strict and shouting at people. "Yep… People usually look like that when I say that." He shrugged, chuckling, before the girl began to unzip her coat. "...U-uh, Xion?" He frowned in confusion, crossing his arms. "What are you doing?"

Xion just looked at him and took her coat off, revealing a black tank top and some black pants. Key was just growing more and more confused, blushing a bit at her almost bare chest- she did seem to be wearing a bra under it for some reason- when she finally responded. "I figured it was too hot in here." The boy blinked, glancing around and rubbing his arms a bit. 'Really?' he wondered to himself. 'It seems colder than anything else… Especially with just a tank top, of all things!' Xion shrugged, smiling at him. "You're wearing three layers too- aren't you hot?" Dustin slowly shook his head, before she began taking off the vest he had on top. "W-wha!? Xion, what are you-!?" He blinked in shock and confusion, blushing madly as he looked down at the girl. She looked at him as if it was obvious "I'm… u-uh… taking off your jacket- your face is red from the heat in this place." Xion said with a small blush on her face as she finally slipped it off of the 14 year old. He continued to blush, coughing madly. "U-uh… Well, I… think that's just a blush, Xion…" Key said slowly; Xion looked up at him and closed her eyes before she kissed on the lips and Key just went numb in shock. 'W-w-what the heck!?' he thought to himself, looking at her in surprise and confusion. 'What is she…? W-why am I even reacting? I… I'm a Nobody, I thought I didn't have emotions… But… this girl…' His face just got redder and redder every second as Xion wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him. Larxene then came out from her room and saw Xion kissing the new boy of the place, who looked shocked about the kiss. 'Ugh… They don't even have a heart yet they're kissing. O.K, Xion is kissing him while he just standing there shocked out of his mind, but still…' Then she saw him slowly wrap his arms around her as well while closing his eyes. '...Well, well, well. Looks like this situation might be…getting out of hand…I should stop it before they start to go...even more in to it...' She smirked, preparing a few knives, before she threw them in between them and shocked the two Nobodies. "That's enough, you two love-birds! No shows of affection in front of my room!" Dustin yelped, pulling away from Xion as fast as he could. "OW! W-what the!?" He winced, twitching occasionally, as he glared at the woman in front of him. "That was so uncalled for, you-you-BAKA MAJO (Idiot Witch)!" Key said in anger before he summoned a keyblade that looked like a Japanese katana and let a huge fireball loose, quickly pulling Xion away from there, without knowing a scientist was watching from behind the door that Larxene had just opened. "So it's true… He does have a Keyblade… Interesting…" Vexen said to himself before he went to see where Zexion is. He opened up the door and saw him with Annie and Marluxia in Annie and Key's room.. "Ah, Zexion! I need your help with an… experiment…" He pulled the grey-haired Nobody aside, grinning madly, before the man held up a hand to stop him. "Can't do it, Vexen. I'm Annie's doctor, and Xemnas said to stay by her side until she is better." Zexion said with a shrug. "She looks fine and you don't have to stay with her 24/7 every day, you know that!" Vexen said angrily, before Annie coughed 5 times with huge amount of blood from her mouth and onto her blanket, as her fever spiked. Vexen saw blood and is getting a bit worried about Annie. "O.K...Perhaps a little cold, but…" Zexion put a hand on her forehead, wincing at the more massive hotter heat that is coming from her forehead and went wide eyed, to which Marluxia didn't like it. "What's wrong?" Marluxia asked worriedly, frowning. "Her fever went even more higher. I think it's best to keep her in bed for 2 more weeks, add 1 more just to be safe. Vexen, I'm staying RIGHT here, and if you have a problem, then take it up with the Superior; ask Xemnas about my orders and he'll kill or shout at you, depending on his mood right now since he's not one you want to mess this." The icy scientist frowned angrily, before sighing. "...Very well." Then he held up a finger. "But I would just like you to…check up on her brother as well when he returns, he may be sick." With that, he walked away, leaving a suspicious sick girl and her caretakers looking at the spot Vexen has lasted been. Meanwhile, Dustin and Xion were both resting for a moment in the Grey Room, which had four couches and a clear view of the moon above. "Y-you okay, Xion? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked her, still holding onto his vest and her coat. "No, I'm fine… You?" Xion asked him worriedly, and in response he shook his head, giving a small grin. "I'm fine, but need to go back to my room. Want to come with me?" Dustin asked Xion while the said girl blushed madly, slowly nodding. "S-S-S-Sure thing, Key." Xion said, smiling softly.

With that, they left the Grey Room and went to Key's room, and Zexion looked up at him, noticing the boy. "Key, there you are. Vexen said to check on you saying you're sick or something." Zexion said, pulling out his book. Key paled, though, shaking his head quickly. "W-what!? No! No no no, no need to check on me!" He smiled nervously, gulping. "Seriously, you do NOT want to cast any spells on me, Zexion… I can't guarantee your safety if you do!" Key said before he looked over at his mother, and he paled, rushing over to her. "MOTHER! What happened to her?" Key said with so much worry that no Nobody can fake. "She has a fever…" Zexion frowned, growing a bit suspicious himself. 'I wonder what he's hiding… Not to mention how does he have emotions? That shouldn't be possible...' Zexion thought before he realized something. "Key… You're a nobody, right?" He saw Dustin nod, still looking over his mother. "Then why do you have the emotion 'Worry'?" Zexion asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Umm, uh… Kai, that Heartless, has my heart… And since his mother's second weapon, I still have my emotions in me..." Key said with a nervous look on his face. "I-I know that Nobodies don't have feelings… But I don't have a heart, so I have to be one… right?" Zexion just looked at him with a gleam in his eye as he thought to himself. 'He's right...but how can he STILL have his emotions when his heart is not in his body...unless...It is because of Kai! Kai has his heart and Annie controls Kai, so maybe that's why he STILL has his emotions in him! Hmm… Does this mean Annie's heart is inside Kai as well?' Zexion thought before looking up at the boy. "You're right and I'm sorry for asking that question. I hope I didn't make you unwelcome here." Zexion said to Kays with a 'Sorry about that' look on his face.

"No, you didn't….But some BAKA MAJO did! Throwing her knives like that at us. Glad I gave her some burn marks on her arms and face… No, I didn't burn her face off. Just put some burned marks on her face, that's all." Kays said, quickly calming the Nobodies down, until a 17 year old girl came into the room with her belly sticking out of her black huge strapless dress with a jacket covering her shoulders only.

"Zexy-kin, my back hurts and I can't stay standing for more than 30 minutes. Can we get a chair for my back and for the little ones to calm down, please? Ow, they're kicking again!" The girl said with pain in her voice and Zexion was freaking out inside his mind because his secret girlfriend is pregnant with twins and Xemna doesn't mind it since he thinks of her as a daughter. "Let's go tell your father figure about this and see if he can buy you a comfort couch, that looks like a bed for you to lay on or in it, and a rocker for you, Sweetheart. Marluxia, I'm leaving her in your care until I come back." Zexion said before he left with his girlfriend. "Are they dating? Because they don't have a heart, so they can't fall in love. Can they?" Xion asked. "Yeah, they're dating and she's pregnant with twins. The realizing I know this is because I'm helping them hide it. She's Xemnas's foster daughter and she's been dating Zexion for 7 years and Xemna said they can start a family, if they want to. Meaning if they do, Crystal can't go on missions until the baby or babies are born. Right now, Crystal is 9 months long and she keeps feeling pain in her back, meaning the babies are kicking her back and not her stomach to which is making Zexion and Xemnas really worried about her, thinking she'll be in a wheelchair and not walking around. So, Xemnas made sure a doctor from a different world checks on her and the babies to make sure they're O.K and nothing is going to happen to them." Marluxia said, and Xion was thinking about having a family of her own with Keys, but Annie is looking at her with a look that says 'Go NEAR or TOUCH my SON, and I'll wound you BADLY no matter what it takes to PROTECT him.' and Xion just nods to Annie; however, Dustin noticed, and he frowned subtly, trying to hide it.

* * *

Annie: Chapter 2 is starting to get weirder and weirder by the minute.

Zexion: Annie, can I ask you a question?

Annie: You just did, but sure.

Zexion: Why are you (Was we before) doing 7 chapters in one whole chapter?

Annie: Darkfox can do it, so why can't I (Was we before)?

Zexion: Right, guess that answers my question. Back with the story then.

* * *

Marluxia and Zexion had been taking turns looking after Annie and her brother for the past 10 weeks. "How's Annie and her brother?" Xemna asked Zexion making sure not to wake Marluxia, who is sleeping inside Annie's bed with Annie, up from his 4 hour nap and try not to wake Annie and Keys up from their 5 hour nap. "Annie's fever was gone 3 weeks ago, Keys is falling for Xion and Keys just called Larxene a Baka Majo for throwing her knives at them because they were kissing in front of her room. Vexen tried to get me away from Annie 7 weeks ago for some experiment and he said I shouldn't be looking after her 24/7 every day. I told him 'I'm staying RIGHT here, and if you have a problem, then take it up with the Superior; ask Xemnas about my orders and he'll kill or shout at you, depending on his mood right now since he's not one you want to mess with.' and I was right to told him that since he's been trying to get me away from her everyday for 10 weeks. Can you talk to him and tell him to leave me alone, sir?" Zexion said to Xemna before Xemnas got really angry at Vexen for trying to take Zexion away from Annie when he ordered Zexion to stay with her. 'I'm going to HAVE a little talk with Vexen about this and he's not going to LIKE it one BIT!' Xemna thought to himself angry. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him for you. I'll leave you be with your patients." Xemna said before he went to the door and he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Crystal isn't pregnant with twins, she's pregnant with double twins. Double identical twins to be exactly and I think we need to get a baby room ready." Xemna said, in a 'Not joking here' tone of voice, to Zexion before leaving the room. Zexion was freaking out in his mind because Crystal isn't going to have twins…but double identical twins. 'Double twins!? Shit! What to do, what to do? Well, find out what the gender is first, then fix the room for it and then get the toys and the bed for them.' Zexion thought before Marluxia woke up from his 4 hour nap, to which he was sleeping in the bed with Annie since Key as no say in the room for Annie is older than him and she is his mother/older sister. Marluxia woke up with a "Ugh." and saw Annie using his chest as a pillow to sleep on. 'I can't wake her up, she looks peaceful and calm. Huh? Zexion? Why is he freaking out about?' Marluxia thought to himself. "Hey, Zexion. What got your underwear in a twist?" Marluxia asked Zexion with a confused tone in his voice to which Zexion just straight

* * *

Annie: O.K, maybe not straight. More like just in words which Marluxia can't get or understand at all.

Vexen: Until it's in a sentence, of course. Back to the story and don't miss a scene that Annie did all by herself which Kays was afraid to read when he was helping her and she doesn't hate him. Nope, never will she hate her friend and she's taking requests for more of it.

Annie: I love to do more of it. And Rose-kins is my oc's nickname for Marluxia.

* * *

on told him what is wrong. "Crystal, double, identical, more than twins, babies." Zexion could only say. "Can you say that in a sentence, please?" Marluxia said with more confuse in his voice. "Crystal is not pregnant with twins, she's pregnant with double identical twins." Was all Zexion could say before Marluxia went wide eyed on him with shock on his face. "Xemna told you this?" Sees Zexion nod his head 'Yes'. "And he wasn't joking about it?" Marluxia asked before seeing Zexion shake his head in a 'No, Xemna is not joke about it.' "Shit, you really need to get the room ready then." Was all Marluxia could say before Annie woke up with a "Ugh. What time is it, Rose-kins?" As she pushes on Marluxia's chest to get up. Marluxia sits up and holds Annie close since she's still tired and she looks like she was about to fall over the side of the bed. 'Remind Annie to make the bed bigger with the help of Zexion, her older brother figure.' Marluxia thought to himself before the nobody of time showed up at the door way. "Heard someone asking about the time. It's about close to 10:30 AM and you're welcome. Got some sleep after throwing up in the bowl, huh? Don't worry, I'm leaving. Xemna wants to talk to Annie and Keys since this is a mission for them. He also said Zexion and Marluxia is going to be on their first 10 mission which is in the same world and 1 mission to see a new world plus the missions are going to start after they have something to eat. That also goes for you two as well. Hmm? When did Xion get into bed with Keys? Never mind, forget I ever asked that question." Luxord said before he left the room with three confused nobodies with a look on their faces that said 'What was that about?'. "Hey, konekos (Kittens). It's about time you woke up. Hmm? Hey, hey, hey, looky at what we have here. Annie and Marluxia were sleeping together just like Xion and Keys is sleeping together." Xigbar said to them with a smirk on his face, too which got Annie really angry. "AHHHHHHH, MOVE MOVE MOVE! SHE'S OUT OF CONTROL! SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM, AND WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Keys shouted before he pushed Xion, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel and Roxas

* * *

Annie: Where did they come from? O.O

Marluxai: No clue. Let's just say they were there and us four didn't see them there.

Annie: Right, that could work and I (Was we before) need to get back to the story.

Axel: I agree.

* * *

out of the way before Annie summon her keyblade and attacked Xigbar with a lot of power and speed that Xigbar couldn't get away from in time. Xemnas and Saix showed up to seeing Xigbar getting beating by a out-rage keyblade wielder girl by the name of Annie or what people called her in the past 'Out Rage/War Girl, Akumu On'nanoko (Nightmare Girl)'. "What's going on here? Why is Annie attacking Xigbar like that?" Xemnas asked to Keys with a confuse tone and look. "He called us-" Keys said as he points at who Xigbar had called 'Kittens' to in Japanese. "he called us 'Kittens' in Japanese and mother got really angry about it." Keys finished. "Huh? Mother?" Saix asked confuse about this as well as Xemnas. "She found him when he was 2 years old and he thinks of her as both a mother and a big sister. She did both parts to keep him happy." Zexion said for Keys and Annie, who is still attacking Xigbar with rage that matches an angry mother grizzly bear. "I see. Well, can someone calm down Annie before she kills Xigbar?" Saix said to everyone before Annie stops and turns to Saix plus everyone with a angry and rage look on her face with a killer look is in her eyes, which are slowly turning more killer like, while Xigbar tried to get away from her, but failed since her right hand is still holding on to his hood on his jacket. Saix and everyone didn't feel safe with Annie looking at him/them like that and hid behind Xemnas while Keys hold on to Marluxia's hand and everyone hid behind the couches in the room before Annie went back to attacking Xigbar for about, oh 30 minutes until he was black, blue and purple with lots of cuts which some are very deep. "Lily, are you O.K?" Marluxia asked his girlfriend with a gentilly tone in his voice. Annie looked at Marluxia with still rage on her face and a killer look in her eyes, but calm down enough to give him a hug and buried her head/face into his jacketed chest while her arms wrapped his middle and tightening her hold on him. Marluxia relaxed to keep her calm even more before he hugged her back, tightening his grip on her which she almost fall asleep to if Xemnas didn't start talking. "Excuse me, can I have a word with you four? It's about your mission to a world called Twilight Town. You have 10 mission there today and 5 of them is collect hearts while you have a mission to a new world, better get started on them." Xemnas said before he told Vexen to come see him for a minute. "I think Vexen is going to be in big, big, big trouble by Xemnas big time." Zexion said with a smirk on his face. "I can't wait to see what Xemnas does to him, since Vexen tried to steal my doctor away from me." Annie said with a smirk of her own on her face while Marluxia and Keys look at them with a 'What the heck? What's the hell is with them? Why are those two smirking for?' because both Annie and Zexion were smirking at Vexen because he is going to get punished big time by Xemnas.

* * *

Annie: Let's let the readers know what Zexion mean by that and it's in a chapter to make it more fun for the readers to read the story.

Roxas and Axel: Agreed on that one, Annie. Here you go, a part with Xemnas punishing Vexen.

Annie: Glad I got the stuff for it.

Axel and Roxas: Annie did the scene to which we won't say since it scared Kays to death before. I'm going to hide just to be safe, sorry Annie. *Hid behind the closet in Annie's house*

Annie: It's O.K and I'll try to hold it in. Go hide from the scene that I typed up and I'll let the readers read the you-know-what scene since I never did one before. I hope you enjoy it and request more of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Torture of Vexen

(With Xemnas and Vexen…)

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Vexen asked, not knowing he's in big trouble by Xemnas. "Yes, I did. You see, Zexion told me you tried to take him away from Annie, whom I asked him to look after 24/7 every single day and you tried to take him away for 10 whole weeks straight. You need to be punished; and I know a good one for you. So, be paired to get your punishment." Xemnas said before turning to Vexen with a torturer look on his face. "S-Sir, what are you doing?" Vexen asked with fear in his voice while Xemnas toke Vexen's cloth off, until he was only in his underwear, before he tied Vexen's hands together and tied him to a hook with his hands above his head while his hair is tied up in a high ponytail, then being wrapped in a bun. Xemnas grips his suitcase with his left hand before he put it on the table before he opened it up and took out what was inside. Inside the suitcase was: a black rattle snake whip, 30 to 40 knives to throw, and a long metal shock rod/pole. "We'll be parading you around last, after you've been punished enough. But first, which do you want- a whipping, being used as a target, or starvation?" He asked with a cruel smirk. The scientist Nobody shook his head desperately, crying out in fear. "N-no! S-Superior, I'm sorry! I-I'm curious about these two new Nobodies! I-I needed Zexion's help! It was only an experiment, s-sir! Sir, please I beg of you! Please don't do this!" Vexen begged and cried for Xemnas to stop, not wanting what he was going to feel if the Superior didn't change his mind. However, he merely picked up a few knives, beginning to toss them with a sadistic smirk. Vexen screamed loudly when the knives went into his skin before the tips hits his bones and Xemnas smirked evilly before he threw more knives at Vexen to make him scream even more.

After 30 minutes of throwing knives at Vexen, Xemnas gripped a laser gun and pointed it at Vexen's right shoulder, firing directly into it and making a star indentation in the right shoulder before making an upside down star on the left shoulder. After 15 minutes of making shapes on Vexen's chest, back, legs, arms and abs, he gripped the whip and whipped Vexen on the chest and back before he whipped Vexen on the face. Xemnas dropped the whip, pulled his underwear down and pulled it of of his legs before grabbed the Judas Cradle and put it under Vexen's bum hole before he put olive oil on it to make it easier to put it in Vexen's bum hole. Vexen screamed really loud when it entered his bum hole before Xemnas kept dropping and raising him faster on the Judas Cradle many, many times laughing evil and enjoying the screams that Vexen is making, even licking his lips at the site of the blood coming from Vexen's bum hole while his keeps dropping and raising on the Judas Cradle. After 3 hours of this, Xemnas pulled Vexen off the Judas Cradle and put a shock pole in his bum hole and watched as Vexen was shocked from a 89,000 volt (That's the maximizes it goes) pole in his ass while enjoying Vexen's sweet and painful screams coming from his mouth. "How does it feel to be tortured and screaming from it? Huh? You can't answer? Well, I'll MAKE YOU F***ING ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Xemnas said before he grabbed a bucket full of water and threw it at Vexen to which made the shock pole in Vexen's bum hole shock him even more making him scream louder and making his throat and lungs hurt from screaming so much. Xemnas then grabbed two electric eels and put in on Vexen's nipples to which the eels zapped him badly since this eels are Crystal's pet he bought for her and she trained them to zap anyone badly to which will cost the person who is being tortured to feel pain there. The tails of the eels touched Vexen's cock and he screamed even more louder before he passed out on the spot; Xemnas then threw leeches on him to make him wake up and scream even more because the leeches are sucking his blood out of him. Xemnas took the leeches off after 5 minutes of them having their meal and pulled the eels off of Vexen's nipples before he pulled the pole out and put the eels in his bum hole, tail first then put the pole back in him to make Vexen scream even more louder thinking that he could die/be killed like this.

* * *

Annie: Hehe. Torture Vexen even more in the next chapter.

Axel and Roxas: Oh boy. *Sweatdrops before they hid behind Annie's couch, after they got back into her home as she's letting them stay for a month, to stay away from her since she's into torturing Vexen a lot* If you want to see more of Vexen being tortured, pleases send it in a review. Thank you. Now, back with the story. *Thinks* Maybe we should stay here and stay away from her.

* * *

Outside of the room, Xion and Dustin winced, hearing the screaming of someone being tortured to death from a distant part of the castle (The torture room that Crystal made for her foster daddy only). "...Well then." Dustin finally commented, glancing over at Xion with a shudder. "Remind me to NEVER get on Xemnas's bad side." He then shook his head, coughing a bit to get back on track. "Well, uh… This castle's pretty big- are you SURE there's a final place you wanna show me? I thought I saw most of the castle that we were allowed to be in…" The young girl shook her head, smiling. "Nope~ There's one last place I want to show you, Dustin… Of course, you have to agree to never tell anyone else!" He raised an eyebrow, surprised, before eventually nodding. "...I guess so, why not? I'll never tell anyone else about this spot! Cross my… uh… head? Hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" Keys said as he crossed his head and followed Xion out to the place she wants to show him. He blinked in confusion, seeing her open the door to… her bedroom? "...Uh, Xi-Xi? You already showed me your room…" The female Nobody gently put a finger to his lips, though, opening her closet and pushing aside her clothes to reveal a hidden door. "...Wow, talk about secret! What's inside?" "You'll see~" Xion giggled, opening the door to reveal… Oddly enough, what looked like a pure white room, like the rest of the castle. "You see, I…. I built this room for privacy." As he walked in, she closed the door behind her. "The walls are soundproof… The door locks automatically…" Then she pressed a button and a bed appeared in the middle of the room. "And best of all, I can get everything I want in here…. Well…. everything except other people… and anything to play with…" Dustin blinked, turning around and looking at her in confusion. "Yeah… So I figured… why not play with you~?" She winked, trailing her fingers up his chest slowly. "You must love playing too, right~?"

* * *

Annie: A little warning, this is the lemon of Xion and Keys. Annie, the OC will try to kill Xion if she ever finds out about it.

Keys and Xion: Don't let her find out!

Annie: I'll try, but no promise you two.

* * *

Chapter 4: The lemon of the new couple.

*LEMON WARNING- SKIP TO END IF YOU WANT*

"I- X-Xion?" Kays blinked slowly, caught off-guard. "W-what do you mean by, uh, playing?" He asked, before Xion glomped and kissed him on the lips. The young Nobody was still surprised and confused, before closing his eyes and giving into the kiss. Then he yelped, as she groped his ass while they were kissing. "X-Xi! What the heck!? What're you doing?!" Keys asked, shocked before Xion kissed him more and tore off his pants and shirt. She then began sliding his underwear off, before he stopped her with a firm hand, frowning nervously with a tomato-red blush. "X-Xion… You're not answering me- what are you doing?" The Nobody responded with a wink. "Playing with you, Dustin… Don't you wanna plaaaaay~?" She gave him a pout, her eyes as big and as watery as she could make them. Eventually, her 'toy' nodded, and she grinned devilishly, tugging off his underwear with a firm tug, before staring at his junk with wide eyes. "...U-uh…" Despite how forward she was being, she had never actually seen a male's parts before… She didn't know what to do with something so big! Dustin blushed even harder, glancing away in embarrassment. "...W-what do you think?" He finally asked. "It's…. small, isn't it…? I-I've never compared, but…" Dustin's cock was a 105 inch and was 10 cms wide, a size like that could make any man jealous just by looking at it. Xion looked up at him in surprise, shaking her head. "N-no, are you kidding? I… Well, it's my first…. so I've never even seen one this big!" She then licked her lips, turning her attention back to the hardening beast in front of her. "...I like it, though… I wonder how it tastes~" Xion said before she licked it from the base to the head, making Keys moan softly from the heat of her tongue. She grinned, looking up at him. "You like that, do you? Haha, you'll like this even more than." Xion said before she put her mouth on it, shallowing as much as she could while rubbing the rest with her hands. Keys gasped in shock, tensing as he gripped the sheets below him tightly. "X-Xion..!" He moaned out. "N...no fair! You're… you're overdressed for this…" Keys said, before he pulled Xion off his cock and pushed her down on the bed, quickly unzipping her coat and then taking off the rest of her clothes underneath. "Man… I didn't know you wore a double 38C in breast size. Looks like I'll have some fun then!" Keys said, smirking, before he sucked on one of her nipples before moving to her other breast to make her feel more than what he's doing to her, his left hand tweaking her right nipple.

He moved his right hand to her crotch, slipping a single finger in and out of her and making her moan in surprise and pleasure. "You like that, Xi…?" He smirked, glancing up at her as he continued to suckle on her left boob, adding another finger to the first plunging in and out of her sweet folds, which were slowly dampening. "How long have you wanted this, I wonder…" Keys said before he stopped sucking on her nipple; he moved his mouth to her opening and started to eat her out before he put his cock at her completely wet pussy. "Are you sure you want this?" Keys asked, and then she slowly nodded, saying: "Enter me now!" And with that, Keys thrust straight into the hilt of his cock, instantly breaking her hymen. Xion screamed in pain before he kissed her softly, continuing to softly knead her tits with one hand as the other trailed in circles around her pussy, trying to find her clit; that one small button of sensitive flesh that'd overwhelm her with pleasure. Keys then waited until her trembling stopped, before he began thrusting in and out of her pussy at a slow pace initially, still kissing her as his tongue entered her mouth forcibly, twirling around her own tongue. They then reluctantly broke the kiss, needing air, before Dustin realized something. "W-wait!" He quickly stopped thrusting, making Xion moan reluctantly. "I-I don't want to get you pregnant, Xi… I-I couldn't do that to you if it means you can't do missions then." Keys said softly to Xion, giving her a small peck on the lips.

Xion just smiled gently at him. "I'm on the pill, Dustin; they make sure that I don't get pregnant." Xion said, giving him another kiss. Keys smiled in relief and went on back to thrusting inside her, but this time his movements were a lot faster than before, and he bent down, suckling her right tit and pinching the left nipple as he thrust. Xion moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around her lover as she cried out, "KEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Keys grunted, feeling her tighten around him; it felt like she was milking his cock for all it was worth, but he wasn't done yet. As soon as she had finished cumming, she looked at him, panting, as he slowed down, giving her a seductive wink. "You know, Xi-Xi… You didn't get to finish your first gift to me- why don't you suck me off? I'll repay the favor while you do… How does a 69 sound?" Xion blinked curiously, tilting her head curiously. "...What's a 69?" In response, Dustin pulled out of her, laying on the bed. "You'll see- now come over here and suck me off. But make sure your pussy's close to my head!" Keys before Xion lay down on her lover, keeping her pussy close to Keys's mouth while her head was in front of Keys's mouth. "N-no, no!" He chuckled, gently adjusting her so his dick was poking her cheek while her legs were draped over his shoulders, her pussy still in front of his mouth. "Like this, Xi. Now go ahead… You start when you're ready, I'll go after you begin." Keys said. Xion nodded, and she licked his cock while he began licking her pussy; Xion then put Keys's cock into her mouth, making him moan in pleasure before he put his tongue inside her pussy, making her moan; which made Keys cum inside her mouth and she came on his face. Xion didn't stop, though, beginning to suck his dick and making it go back to full mast as she tasted his cum.

She licked her lips as she pulled up off of his cock, giggling. "Mmmm, tasty… I think I want more, Key… Can you handle that~?" The male Nobody smirked, sticking three fingers inside her drenched pussy in response and flicking her clit with his other hand, causing his lover to moan loudly, still sensitive from her two orgasms. "Oh, definitely- but I want more of you, too… So let's go again, shall we? If you're not too tired, that is…" Keys said while smirking challengingly at her. Xion blushed, but she grinned, grabbing his cock with one hand and gently stroking it while she licked the head, causing it's owner to groan a bit. "Too tired for this? I'm just getting started, big boy…" She winked, giggling mischievously at Keys before gasping in shock as he licked at her clit, beginning to suck on it like he did with her breasts before he moved his fingers in and out of her wet, perverted pussy that is leaking her juices from inside her. He continued to lap up her cum, loving the taste, as Xion gasped and moaned around his cock, making him moan as well. Soon it grew into an endurance test- who would last the longest? Xion was definitely playing dirty, though, sucking Keys' dick as hard as she could and bobbing her head up and down, her loud moans muffled by the slab of meat in her mouth. Her lover was trying hard as well, though, suckling on her clit when he could and thrusting four fingers in and out of her soaked and sensitive pussy, letting her juices do the rest. Xion eventually passed out from her third orgasm while Keys used his water magic to clean themselves up, knowing what Annie would do if she found out. He smiled gently at Xion, before beginning to redress himself and leaving a note next to her, before he unlocked the door to the hidden room and walked out, fixing his final layer of clothing as he did.

*END OF LEMON, RESUME STORY FROM HERE*

* * *

Annie: Now let's let the readers know what was on the note.

* * *

Xion,

If you find this letter, then it means I'm not next to you like I want to be.

I have 11 missions that I have to do, But I'm glad that we don't start them until we had something to eat, otherwise I'd be in trouble already.

I used my magic to clean us both up, so no one would know what we did.

There's pills next to you are to help with the pain since you will DEFINITELY feel pain in your lower body.

Let's do this again sometime- I'll let you know when I'm available!

From Keys.

P.S, I don't regret the time I had with you, not one bit. I enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Zexion: Man, Keys knows how to write a letter to a girl… Not bad at all!

Annie: I know, even I'm shocked. Well, I'm (Was let's before) continue the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: The mission of the new members and the birth of Zexion's 4 children

Keys showed up in the grey room where Annie, Zexion and Marluxia is waiting for him. He waved sheepishly, smiling nervously, before he was looked over by a certain female. "Where were you?" Annie asked her son with a look that said, 'What is going on here? I sense Xion on you.' The youngest Nobody smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Sorry, I was hanging around Xi-Xi, still getting a tour of this HUGE castle… Must've lost track of time, sorry Mom…" Marluxia looked at him in suspicion before shrugging. "Well, I don't see any problems with that, just try to not be late Keys, okay?" The spiky-haired boy nodded quickly, stifling a sigh of relief before Marluxia bent down to whisper in his ear. "I know what you and Xion really did, Dustin… I'll keep it a secret until you can tell your mother about it- but you owe me one later." Dustin paled at that, giving Marluxia a small glare before sighing in defeat and giving a barely perceptible nod. Marluxia grinned at that, patting him on the back. "Alright, now let's get started. Our first mission is reconnaissance to a world that seems to be very natural, and is split into two areas from the looks of it- the sea and a village in a forest. Any questions, everybody?" "What's the name of this world?" Annie asked since she knows only her and Keys's world. Marluxia looked down at the paper in his hand before responding. "It's called… the New World. Odd choice of words for the name of a world in and of itself…And we're to look out for Indians. Why look out for Indians? What's so dangerous about them?" Dustin shrugged, frowning in thought. "...Maybe they kill anyone who gets in their way… So yeah, we'd still better be safe on this mission. So we're not supposed to let ANYONE see us?" Keys said with a thought in his mind. 'I know I saw a world like this, but where?' Keys didn't realized where he remembered where he saw this world until now. "Ah, guys! I remembered something!" Keys shouted at them that they all stopped in their tracks before they turned to him. "The world we're going to is based off of a book called Pocahontas; the Indian chief's daughter! I read it when mother was busy cleaning our house back when we were humans with our hearts in us, I was about 5 years old at that time." Keys said before Saix was behind Keys. "Really? That's really weird that you can remember that much since you woke up." Saix said before Keys screamed in fear and ran to hide behind Marluxia holding his right hand while Annie is glaring at Saix for scaring her son like that. "What was that for?' Annie asked with a angry voice. "I'm just shocked that Keys can remember his past like that." Saix said before he felt a very bad feeling coming from Annie and he looked at her to seeing Annie looking like a murder who is ready to kill.

"Don't you DARE do that AGAIN or else I'll HURT you like I did with Xigbar, but I'll MAKE sure that you're DEAD and not MOVING at all!" Annie shouted at Saix with rage and anger in her voice making Saix sweat and make him back away from her while the others wet their pants and underwear, but not Keys, Zexion and Marluxia. "Hey, Keys. Why does your mother do that while you're around her?" Zexion asked Keys with a confused look on his face. "Oh, back in the village we were living in had wars countlessly and mother was in it since she's someone you don't want to get angry. Last time someone did and he was on the other side, she told all of the soldiers on our side to hid behind some rocks and with them hiding after she said that, she had it. She killed them all all by herself and they nicknamed her 'Out Rage/War Girl, Akumu On'nanoko (Nightmare Girl)' and this was all 5,000 years ago. *Sighs* Don't like it when she goes like that since she did with Xigbar while she was beating him up like that." Keys said with fear and afraid in his voice meaning he's scared to get her mad. "But what about you? You shouted at me before and that's when Lily was sick." Marluxia said to Keys with a confused look on his face since Keys didn't like him until 2 weeks later. "*Sigh* That's because I'm know as the 'Out Rage/War Boy, Akumu Bōi (Nightmare Boy) in the past since I can go into rage back then just like mother, only mother is a LOT worser than me." Keys said with a shake of his head since he knows everyone in the past were afraid of him and his mother back then for they spilled enough blood to fill 30 bathtubs. After completing the missions, they came back and saw no one was around. "May be they had a mission to go on." Key's said as he went for the kitchen to make something to eat. "Keys knows how to cook? He must be a fast learner." Zexion said as he enters the kitchen.

"Well, not that fast since he tried to make us, me and him, a cake 2 days ago for my birthday a long time ago." Annie said before Keys started to blush. "I WAS ONLY 7 YEARS OLD AT THAT TIME WHILE YOU WERE 12 YEARS OLD! WHY BRING IT UP IN FRONT OF THEM?" Keys shouted out really loud, loud enough to wake Xion up and make everyone look at him. "What do you mean by 'tried to make us a cake for my birthday', Lily?" Marluxia asked with a confused look on his face. "I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I had to clean the kitchen after I cleaned Keys up. Ha ha, the kitchen was a mess since Keys wanted the cake to be a present for me and say "I made this for you! Hope you like it!" Ha ha, he made it chocolate cake with blue icing on top, but put the writing in black, Rose-kins." Annie said as Zexion, Xion and Marluxia look shocked by this. "Yeah plus the best part was he did it in a mini-chef outfit with the hat being a little too big for his head." Annie said as he looks like she'll laugh any minute now. "Well, Keys got better and better at it since he really wanted me to try one of his cakes so badly, too." Annie said as she looks at Keys with a look that says 'Don't freak out about this since they need to know.' before Keys lose it big time. "MOTHER, HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT?" Keys shouted out while tears were leaving his eyes making him look more like a child than a teenager. Marluxia pulled Keys into his chest and let him cry in his chest.

Crystal was walking around before she felt her panties were wet and she felt pain as one of the babies kicked her stomach then her back. "Don't tell me…...My water broke!" Crystal said as she saw she was outside of Annie and Keys's room. Crystal entered their rooms and felt more pain. "Crystal, their coming? Here, lay on my bed. Rose-kiins! *Sees him enter the room* We need Zexion, Crystal is going to give birth!" Annie shouted to her boyfriend before he left to find Zexion and her father. "Crystal, you need to relax and breathe calmly. I may have not know what it's like to be like you're in, but I saw many women go thru it and I helped them all. I'll help you thru it all and tell you want to do. Keys, I'm going to be needing you as my male nurse here. Get water, face cloth and blankets. You may need to get scissors to cut the cord." Annie said as she made two towels appeared in a cross under Crystal's bum after Annie helps Crystal out of her pants and underwear. "Crystal, you're going to have to push because the babies are coming and we can't wait for Zexion and you're father to be here. Push when I say push. *Waits for 2 minutes* Push." Annie said as Crystal pushes hard as she can before one of four babies came out. "It's a boy, the first one is a baby boy." Annie said as she gives the baby to Keys to clean and wrap up in a blanket. After 2 hours, all of the other three babies were born as Zexion, Xenman and Marluxia had entered the door. "Hey, Crystal fall asleep 30 minutes ago. Zexion, you got two boys and two girls. They have no hearts and they're healthy." Annie said as she let's Xenman and Zexion hold the babies as long as they are sitting down on a chair.

* * *

Annie: I don't know about you guys, but I think this is getting more longer that before.

Rosa (Sora): I know, but you (Was we before) need to post this up as soon as you (Was we before) can.

Annie: Right, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The mission of 4 couples and the adoption of Annie and Marluxia's son

Finally, 2 months has past as Annie, Keys, Xion, Tori, Kaito, Roxas, Rosa (Sora) and Marluxia have a mission with Zexion and his girlfriend, Crystal. "How much mummy will get each get?" Xion asked as she doesn't know why Xenman is paying them until she found out he has a daughter and it was her idea to pay them only and leave everyone else out. "It's 100,000,000 mummy. If we split it by 8, we each get 1,250,000 mummy each and if we split it evenly by 4, since there's 4 couples here, the couples each get 2,500,000 mummy each." Annie answered with everyone staring at her wide eyed and shocked by what they get if they split it by 4 couples. "What? Mother used to work in the bank just to keep us alive in our small house." Keys said, shrugging as everyone just stares at Annie. Xion blinked a few times before she smiled a bit. "Well, it's good to see that she's able to take care of her family- besides, it's kinda cute!" Annie frowned, turning and glaring at her in suspicion. "...What? I can't compliment you?" Annie kept frowning, crossing her arms. "...Xion, can we talk for a few minutes, ALONE?" Keys blinked, before he frowned. "Mom, if you want to talk to her about something, you can do it in front of us. I'd rather one of my friends WASN'T torn into tiny pieces, please…" Annie glared at him, not saying a word. "...Mom, what did you want to ask her?" Finally, she couldn't take it, and she shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY CHILD!?" Xion and Dustin both paled, their eyes wide. "W-w-what do you mean!?" Dustin frowned, growing nervous. "We- we just like to hang out together! Is that so wrong?!" Xion said before Annie growled, crossing her arms. "Oh, sure- HANGING OUT. What were you really doing? Huh? Corrupting my child, Xion? What are you planning!?" Annie said before she felt Marluxia's arms wrap around her middle. "Lily, calm down please- you're scaring everyone. They never saw you this angry before." Marluxia said before Keys shook his head.

"Mother gets even more angry when she doesn't get the answer she wants. The police officers in the past would ask her for help since bad guys are scared of her." Keys said as Annie looks like she's about to kill Xion any minute now, but Annie took a few deep breaths and calmed down really fast, for she saw a little child by the age of 2 years old getting hit by two grown-ups. "Monster!" "Heartless spawn!" "Demon brat!" "Devil's son!" "Die!" "Go to hell!" Annie couldn't take it anymore, and she just ripped her-self from Marluxia's arms and ran straight at the grown-ups and wrapped her arms around the boy's body, daring them to make a move on him as she growls like an over-protective mother dragon to her hatching. "What's wrong with Annie?" Zexion asked since he never saw Annie like this before. "Oh f***, not again! She's acting like an over-protective mother dragon to her hatchling!" Keys shouted out and everyone looked at him. "Mother gets this thing that makes her see a child that is getting hurt or abused by their parents, her own children. She was like that for 3,000 children, and ¾ of them were 20 or 30-something years old." Keys said as everyone was shocked by this. "But why do that?" Crystal asked as she knows what it's like to over-protection of your child. "*Sighs* Mother, was a mother in her past life to 40,000 children since she wants to adopt first before she has her own. But she got sick with a rare illness before she died and was reborn as she is now." Keys said as Marluxia's eyes widened at what Keys said to them. Rosa (Sora) frowned, crossing his arms. "Wait, seriously?" The younger Nobody nodded, sighing. "But then… how's that possible? Reincarnation… that isn't possible!" Keys blinked before chuckling a bit. "Well… it is, actually- it's just rare." He then sighed, glancing over at his 'mother'.

"But… she's always been pretty torn up by what happened- it's why she's so protective of me." Xion frowned, giving her secret lover a small hug, and he gave her a weak grin. "Sorry she's been so rude, Xi-Xi- she just… I dunno, she just doesn't want me to be hurt by anyone. She's… like a big mother hen." Crystal shrugged, glancing at the Nobody cradling the 'child' in her arms. "It's natural for a mother to be worried for her child's safety… but I guess she doesn't realize that it goes both ways- that keeping someone too sheltered… can hurt them too…" Keys sighed, shrugging. "Well… she's trying to remember her own past- the reincarnation process messed up her old life's memories, she only remembers bits and pieces." Keys said before Marluxia called over to Annie and touched her right shoulder. "Lily, can you calm down please." Marluxia said before Annie looked him in the eye that became a dragon like. "Rose-kins, they hurt him. They must die now and never hurt him." Annie said with a growl that is almost like a dragon's roar and they two grown ups freaked out as they backed away from her slowly. Marluxia never got a good look at the boy until now and he isn't happy at what he is seeing from the boy in his girlfriend's arms.

The boy had so many scars that his body is ¾ covered in them and he had one huge bruise on his back with his scars bleeding and he looks like he's about to pass out from bleed lose. "I agree with you that they shouldn't be alive, but right now you need to get him to Zexion first, so he can heal him." Marluxia said and before he could say anything else, Annie gently put the boy in his arms and looked up at the boy's parents before they ran with Annie following them. "Oh my f***ing gosh, not again! Hey, Marluxia! Run after mother before she kills them! Come on, we need to check on him." Keys said before he and everyone else got to Marluxia, who gave the child to Zexion before he ran after Annie to stop her from killing them. Zexion took a look at the kid and freaked out at his form before he started casting spell after spell after spell after spell to help the kid and help the kid the best he can before the child dies.

With Annie, Marluxia and the parents of the kid…

Marluxia followed Annie and saw her with the kid's parents as they were about to be killed by Kai in a different form as Annie is touching him and he is changing to get their hearts out of them. "Lily, please don't do this! I know they should die, but think about it! What if the boss finds out about this? Wouldn't he make sure you don't have any missions at all?" Marluxia said to his girlfriend, but Annie wasn't listening as she said something that made him realized that she is not here, but in her past. "You hurt my child, now you're pay the price for it. Kai, take their heart!" Annie said as Kai puts his hands inside their chest and ripped out their hearts before he ate them. Annie saw Marluxia and passed out in his arms after she walked to him. "Is she always like this with a child that's not even her's, Kai?" Marluxia asked the heartless as Kai nods his head before he went onto Marluxia's back and Marluxia walked back to his team.

Back with everyone else and the kid…

Zexion saved the kid's life, but the kid won't wake up until 30 days went by. Keys saw Marluxia carrying his mother in his arms with Kai on his back. "Why is Kai here?" Keys asked before his eyes wide at the blood on Kai's claws and seeing his mother asleep with Marluxia carrying her in his arms. "MOTHER DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK SHE DID?" Keys said as Marluxia nods his head. "She summoned Kai to take their hearts before she passed out in my arms after she walked to me. How's the kid because I think Annie would what to make sure he's not going to die." Marluxia said as he looks at Zexion. "The child will be O.K, but he will be asleep for 30 days maxi. He'll be fine, but Annie will not leave his side until he wakes up. Better put him in the same bed as you two." Zexion said as Crystal looks over the boy with her eyes. "I think the kid has a name, but what is it? Guess we have to wait and find out." Crystal said before Keys spoke up and shocked everyone with just one senescent. "His name is Jackson Evan and he is only 2 years old, he is scared of heartless since he can summon them when he is too scared to move, he hates to be left out of something, he loves to play with animals and he loves to play the flute since he knows how to play it." Keys said as everyone looks at him, but got the shock of the day by looking at Key's eyes: They're not odd eye anymore, they were green. Key snapped out of it after 5 minutes and looked at everyone. "What?" Keys asked as everyone just said nothing. They finished the mission and went back home where they went to Key, Annie and Marluxia's room to lay down Jackson and Annie on the same bed with Marluxia on the other side of Jackson, his adopted son. Annie and Marluxia never left their son's side for 30 days, but their son woke up and saw them before he freaked out badly. "Shh, it's O.K. We're not going to hurt you, son." Annie said as she gives him a hug to calm him down. "S-s-son?" Jackson said as Marluxia nods his head. "We're you're new parents and Zexion is your doctor while Keys is your uncle/older brother." Marluxia said as he gives his son a hug, which Jackson returned while crying since this is the first time anyone has been nice to him or called him son. Jackson had been with his new parents for 2 months and he is a nobody as well as he does missions with his parents, uncle/big brother and aunt/big sister.

* * *

Annie: My idea to add the kid and make Marluxia a father early in his life.

Marluxia: What? Why?

Annie: My choose and I'm doing the typing here mister.

Marluxia: Fine, you win.

* * *

Chapter 7: Rosa gets a part of a girl from Vexen and Roxas is a father to twins?

Rosa had felt weird as if he wasn't a boy at all, more like a girl who is in heat like a female cat. "Rosa, is something wrong? You're sweating badly." Roxas said as Rosa looks at him with lust in his eyes. "Are you in heat like a female cat?" Roxas asked point blank making the the said teen jump. 'How in kingdom heart did he know?' Rosa coughed nervously and looked at Roxas who had a smile on his face. "How..." Rosa asked suddenly feeling uneasy. "Oh um...well." Roxas bit his bottom lip and stared at his hands in his lap since they're in their room sitting on their bed. "I have one too." Roxas admitted as Rosa blinked at him. "I got hard at the thought of doing you and mine got bigger and bigger each time I think about it." Roxas explained as he Rosa's eyes. "Is that weird?" Rosa shaked his head 'no'. "Not at all. I find it interesting." Rosa purred and leaned in close breathing in Roxas's ear as it sent shivers down his back."Very interesting." He licked his lips and leaned in close pressing his slick lips to Roxas's hot skin who gasped at the contact. Rosa broke the kiss and leaned back looking at Roxas with longing. "Can we do this now, please?" Asked Rosa with a purr as Roxas shivered and nodded before he stands up to shut and locked the door facing his boyfriend before walking to him and pressed their lips together as slim arms slid their way around his waist making him shiver. As Roxas snaking his tongue into Rosa's mouth, Rosa moaned as his hips grinding against Roxas's own in desperate motion.

"Mmm...I've never wanted you so bad before." Chuckled Roxas nibbling on Rosa's lip who growled and gripped Roxas's package making the said teen gasp and buck into the hand that had a hold of him. "Jerk." Hissed Roxas massaging said package in his palm and attacked Rosa's neck with his mouth. "Hahhh!" Moaned Rosa baring more of his neck to Roxas bucking into the massaging hand. "Let's take our clothes off~" Purred Rosa helping Roxas out of his clothing before stripping of his own. When finished, Rosa slowly getting onto his knees in Roxas smiled before wrapping his hand around the thick member and pumping its already at complete attention hardness. Dipping his head down he swirled his tongue over the slit dipping it in and then circling his mouth around the tip giving it a suck. Roxas bucked his hips and gasped, that mouth he wished he could have like this for so long was finally doing it. Roxas chuckled to himself threading his fingers into Rosa's locks and tossed his head back in ecstasy when his full length disappeared into the Rosa's mouth. Rosa bobbed his head up and down relaxing his throat each hand on Roxas's legs as he hummed happily glancing up at Roxas who groaned at him giving his hair a tug. Pulling away when he was sure the member was nice and wet, Rosa climbed onto Roxas to his lap. "Will you prepare me?" He asked huskily into a pale ear. The owner of said ear shivered even more when Rosa took his hand and sucked on third of his fingers. Once they were evenly coated, Rosa guided them to his entrance (The female part and Vexen gave it to Rosa by poured the potion in his cup of soda pop). Roxas pushed the first one inside feeling that it was already wet. "Hmm…you're so tight." Roxas's member twitched excited to be in the ring of muscle as Rosa shivered as he rocked his hips wanting more contact by those long fingers. Roxas chuckled pumping the digit in and out of the tight hole, soon adding another moving them in a scissor motion stretching the male in his lap.

"Nnn...ready." Rosa moaned reaching under him and stroking Roxas to show he was serious. Roxas purred removing his fingers and positioning himself at Rosa's entrance and pushed in. Rosa arched his back like a cat pushing down more on to the member as he met with Roxas's sac. Roxas panted holding Rosa's hips. 'Damn he was tight' Roxas thought as he kissed his boyfriend letting him adjust who kissed him back bouncing slightly to get him to move. Obliging to his lover, he held the tan hips firmly he thrusted up into the willing body moaning. Wrapping his arms around Rosa, he held him close picking up his pace as he pounded into the uke's prostate making them both make sexy noises. "Roxas..." Panted Rosa looking into Roxas's eyes. Roxas groaned in reply feeling the walls of his lover start to tighten more. "I love you." Rosa whispered leaning forward to lick the pale ear he had been moaning into. Roxas's eyes widened in surprised and smiled before saying "I love you too" back. Pulling out then slamming back in, Roxas picked up the pace he pounding into Rosa's prostate as Rosa's walls clamped around him came spraying their chests. A few more thrusts and Roxas coated his boyfriend's insides with his essence. Both of them shudder and pant in the height of their orgasms. Turning Rosa's neck to the side, he licked a spot before he bite into Rosa's skin making the teen yelp and whimper. " You are mine." Roxas purred licking the stop where he bite him. "Always." Rosa smiled and kissed his lover tears slowly trailing down his face. He'd never been so happy and from now on, he'll never leave or let him go ever again.

Vexen was looking thru the door and smirked at the site in front of him. 'Good luck, Roxas. For you're going to be a father.' Vexen thought as he left them be and went to his room. Rose found out 3 months later that his pregnant with twins in him. "VEXEN!" Roxas shouted as he went into the break room and attacked Vexen with rage and angry. "Roxas, what are you doing?" Zexion asked as he looks at Roxas's face and backed away from him with the boss looking at Vexen with a 'What did you do now?' look on his face. "WHY THE F*** DID YOU GIVE ROSA A PART OF A GIRL? HE CAN'T GO ON MISSIONS NOW, YOU MOTHER F***ER!" Roxas shouted before he left the room, after telling the boss he won't do missions until the babies are born, to be with Rosa as the boss is angry. "Vexen, a word or two with me. NOW!" Xenman said as he walks to the room with Vexen. Roxas never left Rosa's side for he never will. Axel was outside the door to their rooms and looked worried for them. 'I'll bring food for them and help out the best I can.' Axel thought before he went to his room to sleep for a bit.

* * *

Annie: I think I'll add a Bonus chapter to this to get everyone more happy for chapter 2 (8 to 14) as it will be great for the readers.

Vexen: AGAIN?!

Xenman: Yes, thanks Annie. Now, it's time to torture Vexen again. Come here, Vexen!

Vexen: **Runs for his life**

Xenman: GET BACK HERE, YOU SCARDY CAT! **Runs after Vexens**

Annie: Never saw Vexen run for his life before. On with the bonus chapter.

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Vexen get's torture by Xenman again

Vexen doesn't like to be tortured by Xenman as he likes to torture him. "Now, why did you do that to Rosa?" Xenman asked as Vexen looks scared to death as he answers the question. "I did it so Roxas can be a father since Zexion is a father as well. Marluxia has a adopted son and Annie's brother, Keys is Marluxia's other adopted son even thru he treats Keys as a brother more than as a son." Vexen said as Xenman looks at him. "That may be true, but doing that to Rosa is not right and you got Roxas leaving his missions to both Annie and Keys, as both have a Keyblade under their control, so he can stay with Rosa until the babies are born." Xenman said as he pulls Vexen closer to remove his cloth before he pushes Vexen on to a bed that was behind him. Xenman tied Vexen's hands to the bed post before he tied Vexen's feet to the bed post as the end of the bed has a metal ankle holder to hold the feet to make sure they don't touch the bed. With his legs spared out, Xenman can see where Vexen's bum hole is as he gets a device to use on it. "Wh-What's that, sir?" Vexen asked still scared as Xenman brought out a device that Vexen never saw before. "Oh this? It's something Annie gave me since she was a torturer in her time as she helps the police joining her time before her and Keys fall asleep for a thousand year. She said she doesn't need them anymore and that I can have them. She told me that this one is called **the Pear of Anguish**. This was a pear-shaped device, with the body of the pear made up of four metal "leaves" joined by a hinge at its top, and a key or crank on one end. The pear was inserted into the vagina, anus or throat, depending on the nature of the crime committed: The oral device was reserved for heretics, while the anal and vaginal pears were used on homosexuals and witches, respectively. Turning the key opened the leaves, causing massive internal damage. I'm glad Annie gave them to me since she never wants to see them again. She gave up being the torturer after she and Keys came with us. Now, let the fun, for me of course, being." Xenman said as he puts the Pear of Anguish inside Vexen's bum hole after making sure it was wet, he didn't want any blood to come out yet.

Vexen didn't like the feeling he was feeling as the Pear of Anguish went into his bum. "Time to turn it to open you're bum hole, Vexen." Xenman said as he starts to turn the key to the device as the leaves open slowly and Vexen's bum hole opens wider and wider with open of the leaves. Vexen can feel he can't hold back all of his screams as his bum hole is opened to it's limits. "Ahh, it's hurt! Sir, my bum hole won't open any more as it is!" Vexen said as he wants this torture to be done and over with since he hates it. Xenman stopped turning the key and left the Pear of Anguish inside Vexen as he went to get a other torture device to use on Vexen. "Annie told me she used different types of torture devices on people who won't answer her questions as the police allowed her to do whatever she wants as long as it let her get her answers. This one is called the The Spanish Tickler, don't ask me or Annie why it's called that. Annie doesn't know why it's called that. This terrible device was used in most of Europe during the Middle Ages. It's a very simple instrument that was used to tear a victim's skin apart. Due to its shape, neither bones nor muscles were spared. The victim was naked and tied making him or her completely defenseless. Then the torturers began the, and sometimes it was in public in front of people, act of mutilating the victim. They often began with the limbs and slowly moved into the chest, back, neck and finally the face. In short, the Spanish Tickler or Cat's Paw, is nothing but an extension to the torturer's hand. The spikes were sharp enough to tear anything in their path. This instrument was very common in Spain, mostly during the Spanish Inquisition. Though its use in France and England is well recorded, they often adopted different torture methods. The Spanish Tickler varied in shape and size. Some were long and had a pole attached to the rear so the torturer could tear the skin from a distance, while others were nothing but the claw itself. Depending on the instrument, the torture varied. This torture often resulted in death, but some victims were spared or convicted to a shorter torture session. I think Annie gave me the things for it. Let see, where did I... Ah, there they are! Now, this is burning hot water that I'm going to use on you." Xenman said as he drips the claws over Vexen's body from behind the end of the bed and digged the claws into Vexen's chest before he moved it to him-self as he leaves marks on Vexen's body.

Vexen doesn't like it, but mange to hold back his screams as Xenman pulls it out of his chest after 5 minutes of it. Xenman went to get a other device as this one is different that the others. "Looks like I get to use this on you, Vexen." Xenman said as he pulls out a laser gun to burn Vexen's skin as Vexen tries to move, but the pear in his bum hole makes it hurt more as Xenman moves closer to Vexen. "Now, let's see. What shape to do this time?" Xenman said as he thinks before he just randomly draw markings on Vexen's body as Vexen doesn't like the torture that much. After 30 minutes of Xenman drawing on Vexen's body, Xenman brings out a mega tentacle to put in Vexen's bum hole. "Wh-where did you get that, sir?" Vexen asked with a feared and scared tone of voice. "Oh, just something Annie gave me since she doesn't want it to rape her when she's asleep. She gave it to me to use on anyone that I want to torture. Now, let's get that pear out and put the tentacle inside." Xenman said as he pulls the pear out and Vexen's bum hole went back to normal, but the tentacle can still fit if the bum hole was more opened than before. Xenman puts the tentacle inside Vexen's bum hole as the tentacle moves in and out in a fast movements as Vexen screams louder than he had ever screamed before. "Xenman just licks his lips since Annie gave him new toys to use on Vexen if he does something he should be doing. After 2 whole hours of the tentacle going in and out of Vexen, the tentacle cummed inside Vexen and Vexen passed out before Xenman pulls out the tentacle as Vexen moans as it is taking out of him. 'Looks like I got a mess to clean, but first got to clean Vexen up and put him in his room.' Xenman thought as he cleans Vexen up and out him in his room before he went back to the torture room to clean it up. 'Glad Annie had so much torturing devices, I love them just not that much as I love my daughter.' Xenman thought as he finish cleaning the torture room and went to his own room to sleep. 'Ah, nothing but peace and quiet in the castle. I like it that way.' Xenman thought before he fall asleep in his room.

* * *

Annie: Second time I get to let Xenman torture Vexen. Hope this helps Vexen know he can't do things unless he wants to be tortrued by Xenman.

Xenman: I want to thank Annie for the torture scenes in the story. I like them a lot.

Vexen: I DON'T! REMOVE THEM!

Xenman: **Looks at Vexen before he pulls Vexen into the torture room**

Vexen: **Screams in the torture room**

Annie: Enjoy the story as I may make this a 4 or 5 chapter story only as I got a couple of ideas for the ending to it.

Keys and Annie (OC): I never want to get on you're bad side.

Roxas: See you guys in chapter 2.

Axel: This whole chapter (1 to 7 with the bonus chapter in it) was 30 pages long. If you want Annie (The Author) to keep it like this, than PM or Review it and she is taking requests for more torture to Vexen.


End file.
